


Spinel's Lesson

by Moonshine210



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: I don't know what else to add, Slight Flirting???, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: Based on the shorts, and I just wanted Spinel to give a lesson too.Don't need to read this :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Spinel's Lesson

_**The Classroom Gems!** _

**What are Gems made for?**

* * *

Spinel stood in front of a chalkboard, "Hello there, everyone! Spinel's here to give you a lesson. You see, when Gems were first created, we are all given a job from the moment we are created."

Then Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Pearl appeared in the chalkboard, waving to the audience.

"All of our jobs are significantly different," Spinel explained, "Rubies are for guard duty, often assigned to certain Gems to protect."

"That's right!" Ruby stood beside Sapphire, who giggled in response.

"Sapphires are a specialty!" Spinel continued, "They are able to read the future, mainly its possibilities. So they must be protected at all times, attacking one is considered a offense."

Pearl coughed.

"Amethysts, Jaspers, and other Quartzes are made for soldier duty," Spinel pointed to Amethyst, "So they're made to be super tough, no matter what size they are."

"Good thing I haven't shattered!" Amethyst struck a pose.

Rolling her eyes, Spinel continued, "And our last example, Pearls are made to serve the Gems they are assigned to. ... Well, except this one~"

Pearl giggled at that, "Oh shut up..."

Ruby and Sapphire then fused into Garnet, "And fusions?"

"Fusions is an interesting development." Spinel pointed out, "Back then, only two or more Gems of the same kind could fuse to power up, so we can presume when two or more different Gems combine, it's for the same reason, or perhaps _another_..."

"Oh oh!" Steven raised a hand, sitting at his desk.

"What question do you have, love?"

"What are _Spinels_ made for?"

Spinel laughed, "Oh ho ho! Good question! Despite me being the only one in the whole galaxy, I was made to entertain."

"Like me?" Steven squealed.

The pink Gem's laugh seemed slightly halfhearted, "S-Sure, of course! Well, that's all we have today, class. I'm so blessed to have taught you. See you all soon!"


End file.
